


Seen This War a Million Times

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Naked Cuddling, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "He will come back. He promised. I believe him. Javi doesn't lie.""Yuzu, maybe you should consider... I mean... no one has seen him or heard of him since Euros... maybe you should prepare yourself for..." A sharp glare made Brian instantly stop speaking."He will come back. Javi promised me. Javi doesn't break his promises."Or: Yuzuvier, cracky, Greek Mythology style.





	Seen This War a Million Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts).



> Hiiii!!! 
> 
> How are you??
> 
> This is yet another attempt at crack. Let's hope I got it right-ish this time lol.
> 
> I have twitter now! follow me at @k1mheechu1 to see me moaning about how my plots betray me lol.
> 
> Thanks to Shaykippers for being the bestest beta and putting up with me lol.
> 
> This is for of_feathers_and_bowstrings for giving me the most amazing reaper fic ever... I only hope you like this mess a fraction of how much I love reaper. -it's also for the kid that won't give me her ao3 acc name. Love you.-
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story.

Soft gasps escaped through parted lips as Javier mapped a constellation of kisses over the skin of his neck. He could feel every touch, every nip, every lick of Javier's tongue. It burned, as if he wanted to sear all the love he felt into Yuzuru's skin, so he'd always be able to feel it every single day they were apart.

 

Yuzuru tugged on Javier's hair, where his fingers had been tangled since the moment his back hit the mattress of Javier's bed, lit up only by the dim remnants of sunset that filtered through open curtains.

 

Javier climbed up his body, settling between Yuzuru's parted legs, that quickly tangled around his waist, pulling their bodies flushed together, both gasping as they pressed against each other in desperation.

 

Quick pants, heavy breathing. A moan ripped out of the back of his throat. Gentle hands taking care of him. The pressure of Javier becoming one with him. The soft movements that feel like they make him soar and reach heaven, but ground him at the same time, tying him to that moment. To the gentle caresses, the slick movements and quiet groans. To teeth biting his lower lip, and a hand taking care of him at the right rhythm.

 

And by the time the climax washes over him, all around him has disappeared. It feels as if every single tie he had in this world has been severed, cut like leftover threads, and there's only one thing he's attached to, and that is Javier, with his careful movements and his warm hands, cleaning him, making sure he's okay, taking care of him, and helping him lie on top of his body, head buried in the crook of his neck as Yuzuru tries to normalise his breathing.

 

He has felt so many things in so little time, it was extremely overwhelming.

 

Yuzuru looked up, kissing Javier's smooth jaw, and breathing in his scent, trying to commit it to memory.

 

They had just found each other, gone from training mates to friends to lovers in less than six months. And now Javier was leaving. And Yuzuru didn't know how to stop the tears from falling.

 

"Hey. Hey, mi vida, no. Don't cry." Javier quickly rearranged their bodies to be able to kiss Yuzuru's tears away from his cheeks, caressing his nose with his thumb as his other hand pressed onto Yuzuru's chest, as if trying to heal his sadness with soft touches and gentle caresses. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry. You'll see, I'll go, I'll fight, I'll win and then I'll come back. Don't you worry. I'll be back here so fast you won't have time to miss me. I'll always be your rival, even when I'm no longer competing. As long as I'm here, I'll be your rival."

 

"I love you as my rival. My only rival." Yuzuru breathed out through soft, quiet sobs. "But I would give everything I have to just have Javi. My Javi. The love of my life. Even if that means you're no longer my rival. I can survive without a rival, but I can never survive without my Javi."

  
  
  
  
  


Sad eyes met sad eyes.

 

Everyone had left them alone, knowing just how painful this moment was for both of them.

 

They stood there, in the middle of the ice, holding each other's hands tightly. Both their cheeks were wet with tears, some new, some old, some of them had been staining their skin for days, when the inevitability of their separation had finally became clear. January was reaching its end, and with it, so was Javier's time training in Toronto.

 

"I'll be back. I promise. Wait for me. I won't leave you alone." Javier cupped Yuzuru's face in his hands. "Don't let others make you believe I would ever abandon you. I'll be back. And we'll never have to be apart again."

 

Yuzuru nodded, and surged forward to passionately kiss Javier's lips, frantic and scared, but also so in love his chest hurt every single time he took a breath.

 

"I will. I'll take care of everyone. I promise."

 

"Make sure to watch over Jun especially. His federation is the weakest. He'll be the one they'll go after first."

 

"He's our skating child, I'll take care of him, don't worry." Yuzuru closed his eyes as Javier leaned his forehead against his own, warmth on his lips as they breathed the same air.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Javi."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru smiled as he watched the love of his life, a gold medal around his neck, a blinding smile on his face, tears of happiness, and melancholy, and uncertainty for the future in his eyes. He was so proud of him, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

He watched the gala, heart beating fast, cheeks wet with tears as Javier skated in the last competition Gala of his career.

 

And then it happened. One second, Javier was there. And the next, he had disappeared. And no one knew where he was.

 

And everything collapsed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yuzu."

 

"Hmm..."

 

"Yuzu, please. You need to leave the ice."

 

"No."

 

"Yuzu, it's not healthy. I know you're not jumping, or doing things you're not supposed to be doing but..."

 

"Of course I'm not. Javi doesn't like it when I don't listen to the doctors and get self-destructive."

 

"...but you can't spend the entire day on the rink, just stroking in hopes he'll magically come back."

 

"He will come back. He promised. I believe him. Javi doesn't lie."

 

"Yuzu, maybe you should consider... I mean... no one has seen him or heard of him since Euros... maybe you should prepare yourself for..." A sharp glare made Brian instantly stop speaking.

 

"He will come back. Javi promised me. Javi doesn't break his promises."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junhwan jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his back as he sat on the bench, leaning forward in defeat, feeling like he would never improve. He looked to the side, and was shocked to find Yuzuru, looking at him with a warm smile.

 

"Don't worry, Junnie. It'll come together before the season starts, you'll see." Yuzuru's eyes widened when he saw Junhwan pout and start crying, throwing himself into his arms without a second thought.

 

"Yu-Yuzu... I-I miss Jav-Javi... So m-much." Junhwan sobbed awkwardly wrapped around Yuzuru. Yuzuru only hesitated for a second before hugging him back, cuddling him into his body and rubbing his back gently.

 

"Shhh, Junnie. It's okay. You're okay. I miss him too. But he'll come back. He promised he would. Don't worry."

 

"But... but..."

 

"Hey." Yuzuru broke the hug, forcing Junhwan to look into his eyes. "Would I ever lie to you?" Junhwan instantly shook his head no. Yuzuru took a tissue out of Pooh-san, and quickly dried Junhwan's tears before pinching his cheek, making him smile. "There's that pretty smile. You're cuter when you smile, kid. Keep smiling. Javi wouldn't want you to be sad."

 

Junhwan nodded, took a deep breath, and rested his forehead against Yuzuru's shoulder for a second. Yuzuru raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair soothingly, and closed his eyes.

 

'Javi. He misses you. I miss you. Where are you?'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru kept to himself most of the time, only talking with TCC members, as he had promised Javier he'd take care of them.

 

He helped Zhenya with her 4T, feeling proud when her success rate kept going up and her jumps got stronger and better.

 

He joked around with Jason, and gave him the same tips Javier had given him for the 4S, trying to make him feel more comfortable with the jump.

 

He coddled Junhwan a lot, always making sure he was feeling okay, that his water bottle was full, that no one was messing up with him.

 

He smiled and clapped loudly as Gabrielle's jumps kept getting better and her personality got brighter with each passing day.

 

He helped Tracy with stroking class, surprising people when he appeared the first few times.

 

He listened to Ghislain and made sure they only worked on the jumps he had been allowed to practice by his medical team

 

And he made sure to really, really pay attention to Brian's advice. He made sure he did not act up, or make Brian's life harder by being... well, by being Yuzuru, really.

 

And so, the days passed.

 

He still felt like there was a huge part of his heart missing, like there was an emptiness in his chest he couldn't fill in. It was awful, he felt like every choking breath he took hurt sometimes.

 

Some nights he lay in bed, eyes closed, going over every single memory of Javier he had.

 

Every smile, every hug, every touch, every kiss, every time they had made love. Every time Javier had told him he loved him.

 

'He'll be back. He promised he'd come back. Javi doesn't lie. I just have to wait for a little longer. Only a little longer and he'll be back.'

  
  
  
  
  


"Yuzu... they are getting impatient."

 

"Who?"

 

"The ISU. You're the goose that lays golden eggs..."

 

"Why a goose? Can't I be a swan? Geese are ugly."

 

"Yuzu, focus! They want you to accept that Javi is dead, and to choose another rival so they can start planning next season."

 

"Javi is not dead. He'll come back. And he's my only rival. I will never choose someone else to fill his spot. Only Javi deserves to be there."

 

"Yuzu..."

 

"No. I won't. They can take away all my headphones and my games. I still won't bend."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian stared at Yuzuru's back as his skater stormed out of his office, and he rubbed his forehead, concern written all over his face.

 

The ISU were forcing everyone's hands. And they knew Yuzuru's weakness. They wanted Yuzuru to choose a rival so badly, there were prepared to do absolutely anything to force him to make a decision.

 

They were going after Jun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru lay on his back in the middle of the ice, open eyes staring at absolutely nothing as he thought about what Brian had told him. If Yuzuru didn't accept their terms, they were going to make sure Junhwan didn't podium a single time from that day to the second he retired. They were going to bury him under a million time deductions, downgrades and underrotations, and stop him from becoming a podium contender, even if he had the cleanest skate of his life.

 

Yuzuru screamed in frustration, kicking his feet wildly as he tried to come up with a solution even though he saw himself right between a rock and a hard place. He closed his eyes, covering his face with both his hands.

 

And then, all of a sudden, his eyes snapped open.

 

He had an idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tell them I will talk to them." Yuzuru said, appearing out of nowhere and almost giving Brian and Tracy a heart attack.

 

"Yuzu, what..."

 

"Tell the ISU I'll speak to them. I'll do what they want. But on my terms."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The ISU representatives sat in front of him, looking like the cat that got the cream.

 

"So, Mr. Hanyu. We see you're finally ready to come to terms with the truth."

 

Yuzuru just glared at them, stoically.

 

"I have decided to acknowledge Javier Fernandez's... death. And I will choose someone worthy of being my rival." He could see the ISU representatives smile greedily. "But... I will only do it after I land a 4A at least 9 times out of 10 in practice. Once I get to that landing rate, I proclaim Javier's death, and choose a rival, and you leave Junhwan alone and judge him and myself fairly for the rest of our careers."

 

The ISU representatives stared at each other. Yuzuru knew he had won.

 

The contract was signed by both parties, and so the game began.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru couldn't help but scoff at the amount of media, ISU delegates and other sport figures that decorated the side of the rink as he got ready to train. They had all been informed about his condition, and were eagerly ready to document the whole ordeal, and see the first 4A ever landed without a harness.

 

'They want a show. I'll give them a show alright.'

  
  
  
  
  


Day after day, for the following weeks, he spent his jump training drilling the 4A.

 

And falling. Falling. And falling. Again, and again, and again.

 

He could tell the ISU was starting to get desperate. Yuzuru Hanyu, the Greatest Skater of All Times, was being obliterated by the 4A. There was footage of him smashing into the ice in every way possible, from every angle.

 

But he hadn't landed a single 4A, and every single day, everyone went back to their hotels, houses or other accomodations more frustrated, and starting to believe the 4A was further away from human capabilities with jump Yuzuru failed to land.

  
  
  


What they didn't know was that, every single night, Yuzuru and Ghislain meet at the rink, and spent an hour working on the jump.

 

And Yuzuru's success rate was 96%.

  
  


But during the day, he kept falling, and falling, and failing. Everyone around him was concerned. Everyone except Ghislain, who was obviously in on Yuzuru's plan.

  


And so he continued to live this way for another week. Falling during the day and perfecting the jump at night, and then going to bed and weeping bitterly, hugging Effie to his chest, as Javier had left her with Yuzuru as proof he planned to go back. He could tell the cat missed her owner terribly, but was always there to console Yuzuru as he broke down again each night, as the months kept passing, but Javier never came.

  


Until he was betrayed, and one of the security guards leaked a recording of his nightly training, taking over the expanse of a week.

 

He had landed the 4A 98% of the time.

 

And so the chaos began.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brian and him urged Junhwan to escape to Japan for the time being, stay with Shoma and his brother until Yuzuru was able to solve the mess, so no one would be able to lay a hand on him.

 

And then, the ISU and the other skaters' coaches began to protest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yuzu, they will riot. I'm telling you, at this point, no one's safe here. I sent Gabby home, and Zhenya and Jason are locked in Zhenya's apartment. We need to do something before they destroy everything."

 

"Call everyone back. We have work to do. Make everyone come, and I'll make an announcement."

  
  
  
  
  


"Look at them! They're all here!" Evgenia whisper-screamed at Yuzuru, who rolled his eyes, trying to calm himself down by squishing Effie against his chest, petting her on the back. He had had to bring her to the rink with himself as she had started whining and meowing extremely loudly every single time he had tried to put her down that morning.

 

"I know."

 

"What's your plan?"

 

"Something that will make it impossible for anyone to win."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Welcome, everyone, and thanks for coming." Yuzuru spoke into the microphone, and everyone instantly shut up, their attention instantly on him. "Today, I shall choose my rival. You will all perform a task, one by one, and I will be judging said task. Then, the one with the highest score shall become the winner." Excited whispers could be heard amongst the coaches."Today's competition will be a... quad battle, of sorts." He saw some of the men standing rinkside start smirking, especially those that were able to land 4Lz. _'4Lz will not mean anything here, especially not underrotated ones. Stop smirking, half of you will fail before you even start, I'm sure.'_ He took a deep breath. "What you will have to do is land a perfect Quad Salchow. From a three-turn entry. Good luck."

 

Instantly, everyone started talking loudly. They knew what Yuzuru was doing. He was giving them Javier's signature jump, with his signature entry.

 

The coaches stared at each other. Some stood there stoically, whether their students had learned the 4S or not, they were going to push them to jump. This was a chance that could not be wasted.

 

Some instantly called their skaters and exited the arena. They knew there was a bigger chance of their skaters injuring themselves than the chances they had to land the jump.

 

Standing at the back of the crowd, hidden in the shadows, two figures watched the scene unfold in silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One by one, skaters introduced themselves, trying to win points by wearing their brightest, shiniest costumes to please Yuzuru. They all had seen how, even though he had nodded at Nathan's almost textbook jump, Yuzuru had looked disgusted when the boy had stepped on the ice wearing yet another deconstructed, gourmet Oreo cookie coloured costume.

 

The ISU representatives sat on the judges' table, surrounding Yuzuru as he watched the skaters jump, and then took notes and scribbled things on a list. They could see Yuzuru's appreciative smile after Jason jumped and landed a perfect 4S, and they started sweating nervously. Surely Hanyu wouldn't chose someone who only had one quad, that he hadn't even landed in competition yet, as his rival. He wouldn't... would he?

 

After the last of the skaters had jumped, Yuzuru grabbed his microphone, and spoke into it.

 

"Thank you all. Are there any last minute entries?" Everyone looked around, and they were startled to see a figure, clad in all black, hood covering its face, step on the ice.

 

Yuzuru's eyes narrowed, and then a gasp escaped his lips. No. It couldn't be...

 

The skater stroked a few laps around the rink, before doing a three-turn, jumping with the barest amount of prerotation, turning one, two, three, four times on the air, and landing the perfect jump, soft knee and lovely running edge coming out of the element, before harshly stopping in the middle of the rink, and removing their hood.

 

Everyone started talking loudly the second the face was revealed.

 

Javier Fernandez stood there in the middle of the ice. Looking straight at the judges' table, face serious, looking older than he really was because of the beard covering his face, the pale, sickly complexion of his face, and his disheveled hair.

 

"HABI!" Yuzuru dropped everything, jumping over the table, and running on the ice with his trainers until he reached Javier, hugging him tightly, and feeling Javier's arms close around his body desperately. "You're here. You're back. You're alive. I knew you were alive. I never doubted it, not even for one second. But everyone wanted to make me believe you were gone."

 

Javier felt Yuzuru's hot tears against the cold skin of his neck, and buried his nose into Yuzuru's hair to breathe in the honey scent his shampoo had. He had missed his lover so much, his body ached to be next to him every day he couldn't touch him. He broke the hug, leaning back to drop a kiss on Yuzuru's forehead before speaking out loudly.

 

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY! LOCKING ME IN THE BASEMENT OF AN ABANDONED FACTORY IN MINSK! JUST BECAUSE I DARED SPEAK AGAINST THE SYSTEM?" He raised his voice at the ISU representatives, who had all gone paper white pale. Some had even fainted. "TRYING TO FORCE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TO BELIEVE I WAS DEAD! TRYING TO FORCE HIM TO CHOOSE ANOTHER RIVAL! THERE IS NO OTHER RIVAL. HE ALWAYS WAS MY ONLY RIVAL, AND I'LL BE HIS ONLY RIVAL FOR AS LONG AS WE'RE ALIVE." Javier smirked, looking murderous, making everyone present cower from the sheer terror. "WELL, GUESS WHAT, I SAID IT ONCE, WHEN YOU FIRST THREW ME INSIDE THAT HOLE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN... If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me." He motioned to the side, where Stephane was holding a few external hard drives and Deniss held a few boxes of files, trying not to drop anything. "I have everything to make you burn. What do you say? Are you going to cooperate and make things actually fair for everyone involved, or will I have to burn your organisation to the ground?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru protested quietly, and raised a hand to bat away whatever it  was that was interrupting his sleep. A soft laugh made him actually wake up, opening his eyes the tiniest bit to find Javier's smiling face in front of him.

 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Javier peppered Yuzuru's face with small kisses, making him whine and tug at his shirt until he caved and kissed his lips. Yuzuru sighed against his lips, kissing back, motions still warm with sleep.

 

"Javi... noooooo. Sleep. Please?"

 

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for the cute whines today. C'mon, wake up. Gala rehearsal is in three  hours and you need to go have breakfast." Yuzuru pouted, making Javier laugh and kiss the pout off Yuzuru's lips.

 

"But no one learns the choreo anyway."

 

"C'mon Mr-three-time-world-champion. Get up. We can shower together." Yuzuru lifted his arms, and allowed himself to be half dragged, half carried to the bathroom. "You promised me we would sneak out after the Gala and go explore Montreal together before the banquet."

 

Yuzuru nodded, yelping when he felt the warm water hit his naked skin, making Javier giggle again, and instantly cuddle him closer to his body, innocently, just basking on each other's presence.

 

"I love you. Thank you for believing in me when everyone gave up."

 

Yuzuru caressed Javier's soft, clean-shaved cheeks and chin with his hands, before mapping the bare skin over his upper lip with a thumb, and smiling finally cupping his face in his hands.

 

"Silly Javi. You're the love of my life. I would've fallen on a million 4A's if needed. I didn't doubt for a second you'd come back."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a comment and tell me!!! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ps, yes, I stole the title from One Ok Rock lyrics lol


End file.
